The Tomato that Broke the Burrow's Back
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Spain becomes tired of Romana destroying his house one day, and he decides to change it. Spamano. A very Tsundere Chibimano, no pedophilia. One-shot. Rated T for swears. Please R&R! Pardon the crappiness... ;  ;


-The tomato that broke the burrow's back-

**I dunno why (maybe I'm a sadist), but I really wanted to write something where Spagna was mean, and the softer side of Lovi's tsundereness shone through. So they might be a little ooc (or maybe not?..). I kinda think it sucks, but.. **

**( TT _TT)**

**Spamano forever~! **  
**(The kind that isn't suckish like mine..)**

* * *

_"Antonio, you should learn to be tougher. Romana will never listen to you in your current state." Austria sighs to Spain, who appears to not be listening._

_He isn't, but is staring at their charges with a carefree look. "Ah, but Ita and Romana are so cute! Why should I be mean?" _

_"Romana will continue to be disobedient if you don't try to control her better. My suggestion is that you should do as I do with Feliciana." The Austrian said, sipping his tea._

_"AH! THE CURLS!" Spain shouted, pointing at the way the Italian's curls formed into a heart. "Fusosososososo~!"_

_"You are quite hopeless.." _

_

* * *

_

Romana was currently sitting in Spain's haphazard living room. Spain facepalmed. Romana destroyed his living room! There was broken glass and ceramic vase pieces strewn across the floor, making it impossible to walk to where the Italian was standing. Tomatoes! His precious tomatoes were splattered on the walls and floors, and their delicious juices were staining his floor and his Roma! The broom was somehow broken in two, and it's brush was filled with the things littering the floor. Her pink dress was stained red, and she was sitting on a ripped cushion, eating a tomato.

"Romaaa! What happened this time?" The usually calm Spaniard was angry at his charge.

She looked around at the mess she made, hiding the broom behind her back. "I didn't do anything, stupid. Why would you accuse a kid? Shithead!"

His eye twitched unnaturally. "Roma..."

"Fucking tomato bastard, I was just trying to clean!" Romana shouted defensively. _(I'm sorry!) _

That was it. Something inside him snapped. "ROMANA!" He didn't want to be treated like this!

The Italian cringed at his tone. "What do you want, Spagna bastard?" She was too surprised he was actually yelling. _( Spagna didn't yell!)_

Spain pointed at the disaster, anger plain on his face. "I'm your boss, and I'm telling you to clean this mess up right now!"

Romana, stubborn as she was, stomped her foot angrily. "I will not! Bastard!" She yelled back, flushed. _(Why's Spagna being so mean?) _

Spain crossed his arms. "Clean it up now, Roma.. or else."

Romana was actually scared. His green eyes were gleaming like they did in his conquistador days. But she wasn't going to show him that! She stared back at him fiercely, shouting, "No! I'm not gonna! And the fuck do you mean by 'what else'? Idiot bastard!" _(It was an accident! I didn't mean it! Don't be mad!)_

"Or else you won't eat a single tomato for a while if you don't clean this room now!"

Romana stuffed the rest of her tomato in her mouth and chewed angrily, not answering Spain.

They waited.

Spain didn't relent, and neither did Romana. As it got dark, Spain shook his head sadly and braced his jaw. "Tomorrow, I'll make changes, Roma. No more mister nice tomato man~."

"Bastard, I doubt that! You're too much of a fucking wimp! TONTO!" Romana stormed off, managing not to trip over the mess she accidentally made. _(What does he think he can do?)_

The Italian got ready for bed. Afterwords, she peeked into the messy room. Spain was done cleaning it, and he was sleeping on the floor. She ran off, to take the entire bed before he could get any.

The next morning, she woke up early. Too early.. She rolled back over to go to bed, but Spain noticed she was awake.

"Ah, Romana! Time for you to wake up! I'm readjusting your schedule!" Spain said, with the usual stupid look on his face, as he opened the curtains. He pointed to the pink dress on the bed. "Get dressed, and be out in five minutes! Cinco minutos~" Then he left, not giving Romana a chance to make a comeback. Or cuss at him.

She rolled back over, ignoring his orders. "It's too fucking early, Spagna.."

He returned in five minutes exactly, humming. The Spaniard's face fell, and his shoulders drooped. "Romana... " He tore the cover off of her, balling it up and placing it on the ground next to the bed. "Wake up! I have list of chores for you to do before breakfast.."

Romana sat up, scratching her head. "Exactly what time do you think it is, bastard?"

"Even though it's not past six, the sun is still up!" He emphasized this by opening the curtains widely.

It hurt the Italian's eyes. She dived into a pillow. "Too early.. fuck off..."

"Well, I'll just have to call Francis to help you get dressed, then.." Spain said as he picked her wrinkled clothes up.

Romana sat up immediately, glaring at him. "You wouldn't fucking dare call that perverted sonava bitch."

Spain smirked, sitting on the end of the bed. "Try me, Roma~!"

She yanked her dress out of his hand and pointed to the door. "Out."

He bounced out, singing about tomatoes.

Romana shook her head in disgust. "Fucking tomato bastard.." _(Is Spagna normal again? No, that idiot wouldn't think of calling France as a tactic..)_

She got dressed, finding her way downstairs. The Italian took a while because she got lost. "Damn house.. Oi, Spagna!" Romana saw a not written in Spanish on the table.

She tried translating it:

To Romana,  
I have business to do.  
No need to follow me, yes?  
Clean the entire house, and then you'll be able to eat.  
I locked the kitchen; break the door, and you'll have no supper.  
And don't cut corners!  
I'll be back in a few hours!  
Your Boss,  
Spain, Antonio

Yeah, she thought that was about right.

"Wait! .. Spagna.."

She clutched her growling stomach, looking around the messy room. She didn't have choice. She'd have to work.

Though she destroyed the house, she managed to clean up that mess just in time for Spain to arrive.

He didn't say a word to her, only fed her tomato-less food.

_(I want my Spagna back..)_

_

* * *

_

It was a while later, and Spagna was still treating her different. He no longer fed the Italian tomatoes, for one thing.

She tried asking him why nicely.

By throwing down her broom right in front of the Spaniard before he could leave the house one day, and yelling at the top of her lungs. "Bastard, why the fuck can't I eat tomatoes?"

He readjusted his sunhat carelessly, then pointed at her accusingly."You don't work when you have tomatoes, si? So no tomatoes will make you stop destroying my house! Also, finish working on the west wing today." He brushed past her, leaving the Italian speechless. "Time to work in my garden~!"

* * *

And he didn't protect her (person, her nation was still protected) as well as before.

France's boss visited Spain for some reason or another.

Romana didn't know this until France was allowed to roam the house.

He creeped up behind her, picked her up, and spun her around. "Romana, how wonderful it is to see you!"

"You perverted bastard! STOP! STOPSTOP! CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Romana screamed.

France stopped, hugging her instead. "Would you not rather be my charge? Such a beauty is wasted as a maid~! You have potential, if only you'll let me help-"

"Francis, let go of Romana!" Spain ordered France, who put the Italian on the floor immediately.

"Spagna?" Romana mumbled, running up to hug his leg. "He snuck up on me! FUCKING PERVERT!" _(Spagna, I was so scared!)_

"And get back to work. I'm not giving you any lunch until you're done!" Spain said as he brushed her off.

He just walked away. Romana stared at the direction he left from, the hand she held up drooping. "S..Spagna?..." She wiped the tears that refused to stop bubbling up immediately with her sleeves. "What... did I do?"

France also gaped at this scene. He bent down to her eye level, placing his hands caringly on her shoulders. "Romana.." Then he hugged her again. But not in a perverted way; it was more comforting then anything she'd felt lately. "What has happened, cheri?"

_(Should I tell him? He is one of that idiot Spagna's friends...)_

"Spagna won't let me eat tomatoes, and he won't talk to me about anything besides work, and he's acting like a bastard even more then usual, and.. and.." She gripped his girly shirt tighter, refusing to cry. "He's an asshole!"

France patted her head, standing. "I shall talk to him. " She still wanted to know why he wasn't acting like the fucking creepy pervert that he usually is as he left for Spain.

But whatever he said didn't help. Spain was distant to Romana. She just wanted things to be normal again. She wanted her stupid, tomato loving, nice Spagna back.

* * *

(A/N: Time has passed, it's half a year later. D:)

Eventually, Spain felt the need to see the other Italy. He took Romana with him.

"Why, bastard?" She tugged on the ends of her travelling cloak, blushing.

He shrugged, gliding ahead. "So that no one steals you while I go see the adorable Ita!"

The Italian's face dropped almost as much as her mood, but she followed the Spaniard.

* * *

Later, at Austria's house.

"Sorella!" Northern Italy tackled her older sister, happiness radiating from her being. "You're here, ve~!"

"Chigi! Get off of me!" Romana said this, but was comforted by her sister's presence. "Yeesh.."

Feliciana knew, and dragged her to sit with the adults. " Mr. Austria, can I make some pasta for mi sorella? Ve?"

Austria smiled. "I don't see why not. But make us tea while you're there. And do not forget the cake."

Feliciana nodded. "Yes sir!" She dragged her sister towards the kitchen.

"And no tomatoes for Romana, Ita~" Spain piped up.

The small Italian stopped, looking at Spain and tilting her head. "Ve? Why not?... Sorella-"

Spain didn't listen, instead picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Ah, Ita is so cute~!" He held out a tomato. "Want one?"

Romana stared for a moment. Her breathing morphed into sniffles, which melted into full on heaves. She hid her face, running away as only an Italian can.

"Let me go! " The northern Italian started crying as soon as her sister left. "Ve.. Spain isn't being nice to Sorella! L-let me go!"

Spain was confused, but didn't put Italy down. "Ita? But-"

He stopped. A sword was pressed to his back. "Let Italia down, or I'll slice you in two." The Holy Roman Empire said, meaning the threat completely.

Spain placed Italy down. "No trouble, si?"

Italy ran after her sister at full speed.

The Holy Roman Empire picked up the tomato and ran almost as fast after her.

Spain stared after the children. "Roderick, did I do something wrong?"

"Besides acting heartless to your Italian, then no."

"Heartless?" Spain sat across from Austria. "How?"

The Austrian placed his cup down on the table. "Really? You ignore her, do not feed her the food she covets because it reminds her of you, you treat her sister like a small god, must I go on? The child feels neglected and rejected by you. It is only natural that she would snap eventually." He glared at Spain. "I have half a mind to take her back.."

Spain shook his head. "No, I only wanted her to clean, and stop destroying my house! I tried doing what I see you do with Ita.."

"'What you see' is not all there is." Austria tsked. "We have a family.. It is small, just us four, but it only shows when it's just us. You don't see this part; therefore, your theory failed."

Spain slumped over. "Oh no.. I messed up.. Romana must hate me.."

"Indeed. I suggest you make things the way they were, Antonio." Austria huffed.

* * *

Romana bawled. She was hiding under a tree.

Why was Spagna so mean lately! He was nice to her sister, but not to him? Typical fucking asshole, I should have known! He only wanted her inheritance.. Feli's always been the adorable one with talent..

_(I want my old Spagna back..)_

She felt a small arm wrap around her shoulder. "Don't worry, sorella! I love you!"

"G-get offa me.." Romana said, not meaning it. She wiped her face off.

Feliciana frowned. "Spain's been mean, hasn't he?"

Romana looked away. "He's a bastard.."

"Ve.. you should tell him how you feel! If Big brother Spain and sorella talked it out, I'm sure everyone would be happy!" She tried to be optimistic.

"Oi, Romana. Italia."

They turned. "Si?" Feli said.

Holy Roman held out a tomato. "I wanted to know.. if getting a tomato would make Romana not cry anymore.. " He held it out, blushing.

"Sorella, see? Even Holy Roma doesn't want you to be unhappy~!" She stood, kissing the blonde on his cheek. "Grazie~!"

He flushed redder, pulling his hat over his face to hide his smile.

Romana took the tomato. "Thanks, UN-Holy Roman Bastard." She bit into the delicious red orb, immediately tearing up. "So good.." She stuffed the rest of it in her mouth, savoring it completely. She glanced at Italy and Holy Roman, who were pretending to not watch, instead looking at the sky.

She smiled. Damn Holy Roman Empire.. stealing her sister's heart.. well, she didn't completely disapprove of him at least..

Southern Italy took her sister's hand, and began striding off. "Let's go."

Italy took a hold of the German's hand, forming a chain. "Ve~!"

Italy made them both run with her to Roderick, who sat at his table alone. "Italy, please give your sister her goodbyes."

Romana was instantly glomped. "SORELLLAAAAA! COME VISIT SOOOOON! STAY OVERNIGHT, TOO!"

Romana hugged her sister. "Idiot..."

"Romana, time to leave! I want to be home before sundown!"

Romana separated from her sister, following her boss. "Bye, Feli." She frowned and grumbled the entire way home.

* * *

The next few days, everything went as it had been going for a while.

Except that Spain actually didn't ask her to do it, she just did. It's not like she thought this would help him return to normal or anything. She just wanted him to shut his fucking piehole and let her get this stupid job done.

When siesta time rolled around, she tried to find a guest room to use, like she'd been doing to avoid him since he started being even more of an asshole than normal..

Spain hugged her abruptly. "Romana, come sleep in my bed! It's cold without you~"

"CHIGIIII! LET ME GO YOU FUCKER!" She squirmed out of his grip and ran to a whole different side of the house.

The Italian found a guest room with a small bed. She took off all of her clothes except her underwear, wrapping herself in the covers. Who the fuck would sleep there that wasn't her?

Doesn't matter...

She drifted off to sleep quickly.

Romana was too deep in sleep to notice when Spain creeped in, and hugged her tightly until he fell asleep too.

Romana woke up almost an hour later, feeling warm. She looked up, and saw Spain-

SPAIN?

The Italian squirmed out of the sleeping Spaniard's arms. She dressed quickly, and glared at him before she left.

Stupid bastard.. he was confusing her! Romana exited the house, looking at the huge backyard. "THAT BASTARD NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE!" She screamed, running into a tomato field.

Spain woke up to his charges shouts, and looked out the window in time to see her disappear. "Romana!" He ran outside. He should've known she wouldn't forgive him immediately!

The Italian was deep in the tomato plants. She ran without looking where she was going. She suddenly stopped, her foot stuck in a hole. "Nnrg.. STUPID SPAGNA! I WON'T FORGIVE YOUR LITTLE BITCH-ASS!" She sat down, trying not to twist it.

He ran into his tomatoes, looking for her. "Romana! Lo siento! Please, come back!"

"I CAN'T, IDIOT! I'M STUCK, AND YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A BASTARD TO GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!"

Spain followed the sound of her curses, and they became steadily louder and louder.

He finally found the source! Romana was sitting with her back to him, cursing worse than a sailor.

Spain smiled warmly, crouching down next to Romana. She gently got her unstuck, picking her up in his arms in a hug. "Lo siento ... metí la pata 'i.."

She gripped his shirt in her hands tightly, whimpering. "Tomato bastard.."

_(Was Spagna.. was Spagna being nice again?)_

"Romana, I almost forgot how special you were to me.. please forgive me.. lo siento.."

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She pounded his chest, angry. "DON'T EVER ACT LIKE A STUPID HEARTLESS FUCKER AGAIN! STAY THE SPAGNA I LOVE! "

She blushed, making him smile.

Romana curled up into his warm arms. "It's ok.. Mi tomate, let's go home."

And so things returned to normal. Spain stopped acting like such a bitch to Romana. Romana grew a bit wiser from the experience and cleaned without destroying the house every time. The Holy Roman Empire eventually told Feli how he felt. And peace was in the valley once again.

* * *

_OMAKE:_

Romana sat up, wiping her eyes off. "Chigi!..."

_Antonio.. fucking tonto bastard..._

Spain breathed softly next to her. She had the urge to kick him, but overrode it. Instead, she pushed some of his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She would've never done that if he'd been awake. Romana didn't want him to know how much she cared for him.

The Italian curled up under the covers next to her Spanish lover, eventually drifting off into her tomato dreamland.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this craptastic fic. It's crappyness will forever tarnish my already not good name**.  
**Spamano will always be adorable in my eyes~! (Hence the omake. :D)**

**Translations:****  
"Lo siento ... metí la pata 'i" -I'm sorry, I messed up. (Used translator!)  
And Lo siento is sorry, tonto is idiot. (Learned from spanish class! :3)**

**Review if you like it~! Favorites are nice, but reviews are aweosme~!  
**

**(/ = 7=)/**

**Stay awesome!**


End file.
